A morte de um cavaleiro
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [ONESHOT]após a batalha de Camus e Hyoga no templo de Aquário, Milo deseja ver seu amigo uma última vez. Quais seriam os desejos de um cavaleiro de ouro à beira da morte?


**Notas da autora:** após a batalha de Camus e Hyoga no templo de Aquário, Milo deseja ver seu amigo uma última vez. Quais seriam os desejos de um cavaleiro de ouro à beira da morte? As minhas raras leitoras, obrigada pela paciencia XD.

"Pensamento"

_Lembranças ou trechos de música_

**A morte de um cavaleiro – by Anjo Setsuna**

Uma dor que cortava seu coração. Lágrimas? Não saiam mais de seus olhos, ardiam por tantas que já haviam rolado por sua face. Em sua mente, em todo seu corpo, em sua alma um só sentimento.

Dor...

Seu olhar era extremamente vazio, como se ali não houvesse vida, e não mais existia era verdade. Chegou a pensar que seu coração parou uma batida, mas eram somente seus soluços que cessavam.

Queria não ter visão, queria não ter mais nenhum de seus sentidos e desejou ardentemente como nunca em sua vida estar morto como a visão em sua frente.

_Templo de Aquário, ali terminava a batalha decisiva entre os cavaleiros de gelo que se posicionavam para seu ultimo golpe._

_- Olhe para isso Hyoga! A essência da Execução Aurora! (1)_

_Os golpes chocaram-se e o ar gelado terminou de invadir o templo de Aquário. Após a forte rajada de vento gelado cessar, restavam apenas os cavaleiros e seus corpos gélidos quase sem vida em pé. Camus proferiu suas últimas palavras e tombou ao chão. Restava apenas seu pupilo com lágrimas nos olhos, grato pelo ultimo ensinamento entregue por seu querido mestre e exausto também caiu_.

Tocou o corpo sem vida em sua frente, gelado... sem cor... morto...

Morto... morto...

A palavra que insistia ecoar em sua mente, sua alma gritava:

- NÂOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO Não...

Logo a negação virou sussurro e conformou em dor. Oh Zeus como podia doer tanto, tanto? Uma ferida mortal em seu corpo não doeria mais.

Puxou o corpo gélido para si, depositando a cabeça gentilmente em seu colo e secou as lágrimas da face morta.

Um sorriso leve, de contentamento ele sabia, pousava sobre a face cadavérica.

"_Camus!" – o cavaleiro de escorpião se exalta em seu templo._

_Milo correu inconscientemente para fora de seu templo em direção ao templo de Aquário. Em sua mente ainda estava nítida sua batalha contra o pupilo de amigo._

O algoz estava logo à frente. E logo a dor se transformou em fúria.

Uma fúria crescente, ódio. Desejava mata-lo, mas sua honra falou mais alto e voltou sua atenção ao corpo gélido.

O ódio se transformou em indiferença e abraçou o corpo.

Chorou, sua alma chorava, seu cosmo, seu coração... Mas sua face tomou a expressão de espanto.

- Camus!

Sentiu um resquício de cosmo e olhou para o amigo. Retirou alguns fios de cabelos da face do francês e o ajudou a sentar.

- Camus, por favor resista!

O mestre do gelo suspirou tristemente e começou a sussurrar.

- Milo, meu amigo. Parece que meu cosmo queria te dar um adeus.

- Não Camus! Ele quer ficar, fique por favor... – lágrimas rolam novamente por seus olhos doloridos

Camus se aconchegou um pouco mais nos braços do amigo e novamente suspirou, a dor estava tornando insuportável para falar, mas seu coração retirava as ultimas forças que precisava, sua alma morreria atormentada se não falasse com o amigo.

- Mi... – dor – lo... Parece que meu corpo se recusa a morrer antes de lhe dizer algo importante amigo, - apertou a mão do grego, sentia que faltava força e logo chegaria a exaustão – por favor ouça, somente ouça... Meu tempo se vai com o relógio das doze casas.

O escorpião assentiu com a cabeça e apertou mais a mão do amigo. Suas lágrimas cessaram novamente e conseguia enxergar melhor.

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

- Mon ami, não esquecerei do dia que nos conhecemos. Tão jovens, mas com destinos tão pesados em nossa frente. Você sempre sorria, não é mesmo? Mesmo com a dor de sermos separados de nossas famílias, de duros treinamentos e de batalhas como essas que levaram nossos preciosos amigos. Talvez esse fosse o único presente de nossas vidas, nossos amigos...

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real,_

_Well I don't want to know_

- Camie... – Milo sussurrava entre soluços – pare – mordeu os lábios levemente – não... me abandone... – sua ultima frase saiu inaudível

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

- Mas a felicidade de meus dias foi você amigo, a verdade é que gostava quando me atrapalhava em meu treinamento ou quando meu mestre me colocava de castigo por que você me metia em encrencas.

O aquariano sussurrava cadê vez mais, seu corpo já estava estagnado de dor e colapso era inevitável, um pouco de sangue começou a escorrer de sua boca, se deixou relaxar no corpo do amigo.

- Meu coração chora de vê-lo assim, mas como cavaleiro sei que será forte e que nos encontraremos em breve nas estrelas de nossas constelações. Mi (2) perdoe-me por gastar meus últimos suspiros para dizer que eu...

- Camus!

O grego desesperou-se, sacudiu o amigo numa tentativa vã de fazê-lo reagir, o aquariano começou a tossir sangue e abriu seus olhos uma ultima vez.

- O a... amo... eternamente Milo de escorpião... Mon Amour - sussurrou.

Suspirou. Aquele suspiro que todos vivos temem, choram. A morte que chega e leva o que mais amamos embora.

- Camus! Camus! Não, por favor não! – sacudia o francês, mas dessa vez não adiantou, abraçou e chorou. Chorou profundamente e por instante morreu também.

Colocou seu amado amigo no chão e fechou seus olhos delicadamente com os dedos e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios frio.

- Eu também o amo Camus de Aquário e morre aqui meu coração com você. Meu amor...

O nobre cavaleiro levantou, colocou sua capa sobre o amigo e voltou para a casa de Escorpião, esperaria por Athena lá. Pois ali morria Milo, apenas Milo e o que restava era um cavaleiro, a espera de uma nova batalha.

OWARIIIIIIIIII T-T

1 – Camus na dublagem da gota mágica XDD, sim setsu se baseou na versão antiga, fala exatamente esta frase antes de dar sua última Execução Aurora T-T.

2 – Mi de Milo '', não é o mim de pessoa. Sei que pareceu isso.

A música usada é Don't Speak, acho ela muito linda. Me inspirei em uma das fics da Teffy-chan, que ela mostra os sentimento de Saga na hora da morte do Camie. Espero que tenham gostado, arigato para quem leu até aqui e a Mestre Bella Paty por revisar obrigada obrigada obrigada . Kisses Ja ne. .


End file.
